El sentimiento de Hippie
by juliadelg
Summary: Sheldon se encuentra sintiendo sentimientos que nunca pensó que sentiría , entre eso el sentimiento del amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno 

Después de la reciente pelea con Amy el razona y llega a la conclusión de que es el quien piensa en el sexo, no ella, ella nunca menciona nada de eso, es el quien atrae esa información a su mente y la pone en discusión… pero a la vez eso se contradice, él no puede pensar en el sexo.

Ahora trata de sacar su ultimo pensamiento y recordar porque fue la discusión , lo recordó … Amy quería ir al cine y quizás si se sentían cómodos o mejor dicho si él se sentía cómodo podía besarla … ella solo quería un beso lo que correspondía por ser noche de cita . De cualquier modo lo iba a hacer, iba a besarla al final de la cena pero en su momento él no lo pensó así, él pensó que ella trataba de seducirlo de noche para luego tener sexo y el obviamente no iba a permitir eso.

Sheldon trata de pensar cuales fueron las ultimas palabras de Amy, esta pelea fue definitivamente la más difícil que ellos han tenido, ella grito, el grito, ambos gritaron… fue ahí cuando recordó lo último que dijo Amy

_ ¡tú piensas que yo quiero sexo en esta relación y afirmas que nunca va a ocurrir! ¡Entonces, me voy a buscar a alguien que me lo de… porque amigo así se termina la relación!- y suena fuertemente la puerta estrellando con el marco –

Y él se quedó helado en su lugar del sillón, esas palabras, definitivamente lo helaron, porque no solamente había oído que Amy iba a tener sexo con otro hombre sino que según él, ella estaba terminando la relación… pensó… pensó… y recordó porque olvido eso. Él lo había admitido una vez la idea que Amy este en la oscuridad con un personaje como Stuart le resultaba repelente, la verdad de eso era que la idea de que ella este con cualquier hombre le resultaba repelente y ahora no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Amy con algún vagabundo

No entendía que debía hacer desde que Amy se había marchado él había permanecido en su lugar no había hecho nada más, pensar no le servía en nada, él también estaba enojado, no sabía quién tenía que pedir disculpas, si ella o el. Quizás debía ir a buscarla o quizás esperar a que ella lo llame, estaba resuelto, un pensamiento llego a su mente tan suave como el propia aterrizaje de una pluma al suelo, lo hizo reflexionar, él no podía permitir que Amy este con otro hombre, mientras esté vigente el contrato de relación ella solo puede tener contacto físico con él y nadie más.

Se levantó del sofá, agarro su chaqueta y su bolso y salió en busca de ella. estaba apurado no tenía tiempo de esperar el autobús y tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su departamento llamo a Leonard para llevarlo , a lo cual su amigo le respondió que era imposible en ese momento el estaba en una discusión con Penny acerca de la boda , inmediatamente el corto la llamada , y lo más inteligente que hizo fue subirse a un taxi controlar que el chofer se parezca a la foto de la licencia que cuelga en el asiento y decirle al hombre que lo lleve a la casa de su novia . Era la primera vez que se sentía en apuros talvez en este momento ella ya este con algún tipo, pensó para sí mismo, eso era lo único que pensaba

Llego al departamento de su novia toca la puerta como típicamente lo hace, tres toques seguido por su nombre, no obtiene nada ella no atiente, vuelve a tocar esta vez en vez de decir Amy de su boca sale "Amy enojada "después de los toques… nada. Decide que si ella no lo quiere atender el entrara de todos modos , saca la llave que le pertenece al 314 la pone en la cerradura y entra , no hay nadie ni siquiera señales de que ella estuvo y volvió a salir . Se siente traicionado porque inmediatamente recuerda esas últimas palabras de ella. Ella está buscando a alguien en la calle para engañarlo.

Decide quedarse y esperarla, esperarla a que llegue con el bastardo. Espera y espera, se le van dos horas. Empieza a volverse loco, la llama a su celular ella no contesta. Entonces se escucha una llave intentando abrir la puerta, la puerta se abre y se prende la luz del comedor, ella entra y ve a Sheldon observándola desde el sillón que le hace frente.

_que haces aquí – dice como en un susurro

Él se levanta, se dirige a la puerta la abre nuevamente sale al pasillo y se fija si hay alguien más, no hay nadie. Amy aprovecha que el salió y trata de cerrar la puerta, pero él lo nota antes y entra de nuevo.

_donde esta –levanta la voz

_de que hablas Sheldon –pregunta confundida

_donde estuviste – se acerca a ella que ahora se encuentra en la cocina – contesta Amy

_no hay necesidad… lo único que quiero es que salgas por la puerta… no quiero discutir

_Amy contesta donde estuviste con quien estuviste porque me engañaste

Esta vez es cuando ella realmente alza la mirada y lo mira a los ojos, parece enojarse de nuevo

_ de que hablas – su tono de voz cambio esta vez sus palabras suenan más fuertes

_hace más de dos horas que estoy esperando aquí… donde estuviste

_porque piensas que te engañe – sigue el tono de confusión

_dijiste que ibas a tener sexo con alguien – salen las palabras de su boca con rabia, por lo tanto talvez levantó la voz aunque él no lo sabe

Ella lo mira se acerca a la puerta agarra de nuevo sus cosas y trata de abrir la puerta para escaparse, pero simplemente no puede él fue más rápido y le tomo la muñeca para voltearla y no dejarla ir

_suéltame Sheldon

_ A dónde vas

_ahora si me voy a tener sexo con alguien –afirma mirándolo

Él le devuelve la mirada, la furia está invadiendo su mente otra vez, quiere evitar eso pero es muy tarde el ya está enojado,

_suéltame Sheldon – y ella tira para salirse de las manos de el

El sigue sin reaccionar, y siente los tirones de ella

_Sheldon - grita – suelta

Entonces él hace lo primero que se le vino a la mente , la besa , la besa con furia , quiere callarla e inmovilizarla , ella se calma al parecer y a la vez él también lo hace , no es más que un choque de labios nada más … pero al mismo tiempo son esos sentimientos de hippie que ella provoca en él , y se aferra a ella que esta inmovilizada debajo de él , da un poco más de presión contra sus labios necesita sentir que ella es de él y nadie más , lo necesita …

Deja de besarla pero no la suelta, el la mira quiere encontrar sus ojos pero ella no lo está mirando, ella mira el suelo

_Amy – dice en un susurro -

_como puedes pensar que te voy a engañar – dice ella aun sin levantar la mirada –

_dijiste que ibas a tener sexo con alguien

Ella lo mira

_quieres que haga eso – le pregunta, él sabe la respuesta y es no pero él no la dice – Sheldon contesta

Amy se suelta del vuelve a la cocina y agarra el vaso con agua que había dejado toma un sorbo y espera la respuesta de el

_Sheldon…

Él se voltea a verla

_donde estuviste – le pregunta nuevamente –donde estuviste Amy

Ella lo mira incrédulamente para responder

_quería ir al cine… con o sin ti – responde

No sabe que sentir, con Amy siempre es así, se encuentra en una situación X que lo hace pasar por esos sentimientos que nunca pensó que sentiría.

_con quien fuiste

_sola Sheldon – grita – si quieres que este con alguien más termina el maldito acuerdo

_no quiero eso – esta vez el también levanta la voz

_entonces…- no terminan de expresarse el habla para interrumpirla

_viene aquí para disculparme por lo de hace rato… no quiero seguir pelando – ella lo está mirando tratando de comprender que es lo que está tratando de hacer Sheldon – tienes razón

_tengo razón en que

_Amy – grita – es difícil para mí hacer esto

_está bien está bien… continua- él lo hace

_he pensado que… yo soy el que piensa en tener sexo – un gemido sale de la boca de Amy no es exactamente un gemido más bien un silbido – y… - empieza a temblarle un ojo – yo… recién mientras estábamos besándonos… es difícil decirlo

_estaba bien Sheldon… es suficiente – Amy parece comprender pero eso no es lo que necesita el

_yo quiero hacerlo – larga esa pequeña confesión muy oculta en algún lugar de él, el mismo se sorprende pero al mismo tiempo no.

* * *

><p>Hola queridos amigos, he aquí un nuevo fic, quiero aclarar que este fic ya se encuentra escrito no es una historia larga ,como siempre muchas gracias por leer y si quieres puedes dejarme tu opinión .<p>

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_yo quiero hacerlo – larga esa pequeña confesión muy oculta en algún lugar de él, el mismo se sorprende pero al mismo tiempo no.

Capitulo dos 

Se ve una confundida Amy, es difícil de describir su rostro es un mezcla de felicidad con miedo y confusión, ella no habla por unos segundo, de repente hace una mueca en la boca y mira el piso, Sheldon empieza temer de esa reacción.

_no entiendo que quieres decir – habla finalmente.

El no esperaba esa respuesta, él sabe que ella entiende lo que él dijo.

_quiero hacerlo… quiero tener intimidad contigo.

_es un bazinga – pregunta – si es un bazinga no es gracioso Sheldon.

_no es un bazinga…- no termina la oración –

_pues no te creo Sheldon… la pelea que tuvimos fue porque no quieres besarme en el cine y parecer un hippie en público y ahora me vienes con la intimidad.

_yo…-otra vez no puede hablar ella lo interrumpe y empieza a levantar la voz.

_y cuando te diste cuenta… cuando pensaste que iba a estar con otro hombre esto no es gracioso…- él consigue callarla.

_siempre quise tener sexo contigo Amy – salen las palabras de su boca tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que dijo pero sabe que son tan ciertas como las leyes de la física.

Ella lo mira, él sabe que tiene que seguir hablando y no dejar que ella continúe entonces da un paso a delante hacia su novia y sigue.

_no sé qué me está pasando –señala su cuerpo con sus manos – no me siento yo cuando tengo estas sensaciones contigo.

_ ¿qué sensaciones? –susurra Amy

_estas – se agarra el pecho – estas – se toca la cabeza- estas en mi cuerpo, en mi mente y eso no se siente normal.

Ella lo mira no hace nada mientras que el parece agitado, Sheldon nunca pensó que iba a confesar "sentimientos "quizás no era la forma convencional de hacerlo, pero él no era igual al resto de la gente.

_Sheldon quiero que sepas que yo también quiero tener intimidad contigo – afirma, el siente alivio – pero ni siquiera puedes abrasarme y no eres un fan de tomar mi mano, te cuesta besarme… yo creo…

_pero lo hago, y me gusta, por eso no puedo hacerlo seguido… por años he rechazado esa idea de tener intimidad Amy… es mi ley… pero luego apareciste y eso empezó a tener su excepción.

_Sheldon yo…

_shhhh… quiero hablar yo –escúchame: estoy listo para ti.

Entonces parece que todo se ha acomodado en su vida, Sheldon parece haberse relajado y finalmente se entrega en su relación, el entiende que ella es lo único que no puede faltarle en su vida y que ella no puede estar ausente, empieza a ver con claridad lo que hace un tiempo una psíquica le dijo, sabe que ella tenía razón y que todo puede estar bien si Amy está ahí para él y no con nadie mas.

Mientras que Amy siente una felicidad de haber escuchado esas palabras, ella desde hace tiempo que esta lista para él, no sabe si es lo correcto pero siente la necesidad de besarlo, pero no hace falta que haga algo, él se ha acercado a ella lo suficiente como para apoyar sus labios en los de ella, ella reacciona el la está besando por segunda vez en un día.

Después de un momento el camina hacia la habitación, Sheldon no está nervioso el está listo, Sheldon entiende que es un paso gigante en su relación pero también en su vida. Siente que Amy lo sigue entonces él se quita su remera y queda con el pecho descubierto, el la mira ella está sorprendida, él se acerca a ella la toma por la cintura y luego empieza a quitarle el chaleco que ella está usando, Amy no se opone pero no deja de mirarlo.

Antes que el termine de sacar el chaleco Amy lo frena.

_Sheldon yo…-traga saliva – no hace falta que hagamos esto, yo voy a esperar por ti.

El solo la mira sonriente y continua por la camisa y desprende, botón por botón consigue quitarle la remera y dejarla como él se encuentra , con el pecho descubierto pero a su diferencia Amy está llevando un sostén , la observa y se da cuenta que ella le encanta , se encuentra así mismo fascinado , muy fascinado por ella .

Amy dirige sus manos hacia el pantalón de él, Sheldon no tiene miedo aunque nunca nadie hizo eso por él, ella empieza a desprenderle el pantalón hasta que finalmente lo hace y levanta la mirada para verlo, el la está observando. Sheldon dirige sus manos hacia la espalada de Amy y desprende la pollera que ella lleva puesta. Ambos se quitan las prendas restantes y quedan solamente usando su ropa interior. El la mira y camina para el costado de la cama de ella abre las sabanas y se mete, el la está esperando.

Ella lo nota entonces hace los mismo por el otro lado y se acuesta al lado de él, se miran y el mete sus manos para sacar su ropa interior ella hace lo mismo, y entonces cuando finalmente están desnudos sin decir nada él se ubica arriba de ella, y Amy le da permiso abriendo sus piernas. Finalmente la mira a los ojos y empuja contra ella.

_fascinante – habla Amy

Él no sabe que decir ella lo está diciendo por él, es fascinante, ella es fascinante, esto es fascinante… mientras empuja en ella una vez más, la mira a los ojos y dice la verdad más grande que jamás ha dicho

_te amo – ella queda asombrada, pero él no le das más tiempo para responder y la besa en los labios, el no esperaba su respuesta de todos modos él sabe que ella lo hace y que esto esta intimidad es solo de ellos.

Y como nunca lo pensó, él le hizo el amor a una mujer, no solo una mujer su mujer.

No duro mucho pero lo suficiente como para recordarlo, ahora se miraban sin decir nada todo había cambiado entre ellos, y en la mente de Sheldon solo rondaba el pensamiento de que desde ese momento ella no podía estar con nadie más que él. Se pertenecían mutuamente por siempre.

Sheldon se quedó a dormir esa noche y a la mañana siguiente cuando ambos despertaron ellos sabían que había que hacerlo de nuevo, una sensación así tenía que pasar nuevamente, solo se sonríen y repitieron la acción de amor más común entre las personas enamoradas.

Después del desayuno con ella, Sheldon se marchó. Se notaba que todo había cambiado en la relación cuando antes de irse el la beso sin que ella se lo pida, y a Amy le agradaba eso.

Sheldon llego a su departamento Leonard no estaba, pero no tardó en llegar y empezar un cuestionario acerca de donde se encontraba ayer a la noche. Talvez no fue exactamente así, Sheldon quería contarle, quería presumir de su, hasta ahora, más reciente logro.

_no me vas a preguntar dónde estuve un viernes a la noche – el pregunta sentado en su sillón, Leonard solo lo mira y se sienta al otro lado del sofá.

_lo haría pero según mi celular, estabas en la casa de Amy – dice sonriendo, responde Leonard – perro…-lo último fue un susurro.

_tener sexo con mi novia no me hace un perro –responde sinceramente Sheldon, Leonard lo mira boquiabierta y con una sonrisa

_hooooooo – se le escapa – felicitaciones… - no termina la oración ya que Sheldon sigue hablando

_La situación es así, ahora estoy en una relación física con Amy –afirma

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto este capítulo como yo he disfrutarlo escribirlo, no olvides que tu opinión es muy importante para mi.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada mil disculpas, ¡me había olvidado de este fic (de este y del otro **__** )! , ¡Pero he vuelto para subir el último capítulo! Espero que disfruten y Feliz Año Nuevo.**_

_hooooooo – se le escapa – felicitaciones… - no termina la oración ya que Sheldon sigue hablando

_La situación es así, ahora estoy en una relación física con Amy –afirma

Capitulo tres

_ ¿así que…-pregunta Raj –… como están tú y Amy?

Sheldon gira la mirada de su hamburguesa, al morocho hindú, sabiendo a que se debe su pregunta solo responde humildemente:

_pues lo hemos hecho esta mañana – aclara la garganta, mientras que puede sentir la mirada de Raj, Howard y Leonard al mismo tiempo – y fue genial como todas las veces.

El solo quiere dar una respuesta general para evitar que el resto de sus amigos lo cuestionen y el dar detalles, pero falla en el intento ya que la mirada de Howard se ilumina como un farol en medio de la oscuridad y parece contagiar al resto.

_ ¿Cuánto duro? – Howard pregunta sin dudarlo dos veces.

_eso es personal, solo diré que los dos estamos satisfechos de nuestra relación sexual.

_ ¡Oh por favor Sheldon!- exclama Leonard – somos tus mejores amigos, hemos estado apostando si alguna vez tendrías sexo con Amy, y ahora que lo tienes ¡queremos saber detalles!

_ ¡yo no hablare de cómo lo hago con mi novia! – responde el enfureciéndose un poco.

_pues no queremos saber todo – dice Howard – nosotros siempre hablamos de nuestras relaciones.

_a mí nunca me interesan…

_ ¡pero siempre escuchas! – grita Leonard

_está bien ¿qué quieren saber? – el cede al cuestionario de sus amigos –pero solo tiene una pregunta por cada uno, nada mas

Los chicos agitan la cabeza en aprobación y nuevamente sin pensarlo dos veces Howard vuelve a preguntar:

_ ¿Cuánto duro?

_nuestra primera vez solo duro quince minutos – observa que Raj, Howard y Leonard parecen esos chicos a los cuales se le está por contar un cuento – desde nuestra primera vez ya los hemos hecho más veces y ahora duramos mucho tiempo.

_pero solo ha pasado una semana – Leonard parece confundido

_¿cuánto tiempo más? – Howard se apresura a preguntar

_una pregunta Wolowitz, ¿quién sigue?

_yo – levanta la mano Leonard, parece nervioso y avergonzado pero aun así pregunta – ¿le dijiste que la amas mientras lo hacen?

En ese momento Raj Howard y el mismo Sheldon lo miran confundidos.

_se lo digo cada vez que lo hacemos… –responde con una pequeña mueca en su boca. – Raj eres el último

Raj parece pensar lo que va a preguntar, piensa y piensa, pero parece llegar a una conclusión y dice:

_ ¿cómo fue que el gran Sheldon Cooper quiso tener sexo?

Sheldon queda sin respuesta, porque recuerda como paso, lo recuerda todo, la pelea, los celos que sintió al pensar que ella estaba buscando a alguien más, recuerda el beso que le dio y como en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba listo; recuerda que ella le dijo que lo va a esperar, y recuerda como sin dudarlo se metió en su cama y la hizo para siempre de él. Pero en lugar de contar todo solo dice:

_me di cuenta que ya no podía negar más lo que siento y esquivar las necesidades básicas que ella me provoca.

Los chicos quedan mudos, quizás esperaban el discurso hippie que quizás contaría si lo pensaba más, pero parecen reflexionar y pensar en sus mentes _"bueno es Sheldon Cooper"._

Decidió que esa noche, luego del interrogatorio que sus amigos le hicieron, no quiera dormir solo y antes de que se anochezca más, sin dudas se marchó al departamento de su novia.

No tardó mucho en llegar, pero algo que si había cambiado y era muy notable después del coito, era que ahora, luego de sus tres toques sucesivos en la puerta en vez de decir solo "Amy", él decía: "_mi amada Amy_ ". Y al final ella siempre abría la puerta sonriente; esta noche no fue la excepción.

Entendió, que dormir con su pareja no solo significaba coito; o como él decía, solo para ella: hacer el amor, significaba tranquilidad y comodidad, que él no encuentra cuando duerme solo sin ella a su lado. O como dormir con Amy implicaba besarla antes de acostarse y al despertar. Y aunque dos veces intento dormir en su posición de momia en una cama de dos, él siempre se despierta abrazándola por la espalda, ya que desde la semana que ha pasado desde su primera vez juntos el siempre encuentra una excusa para ir a dormir al departamento de Amy.

Esta noche, quizás no solo esta noche, dejara que ella lo abrace por el pecho, acomodándose de modo que el la pueda abrazar también.

_Buenas noches Sheldon – susurra Amy.

_Buenas noches Amy – dice el antes de dormir.

Después de todo, él no podía negarse más, al sentimiento que ella provoca en él, no puede negarse más al _sentimiento hippie_, no puede negarse más al amor.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Como se los advertí es un fic corto , aun así me encanto cuando lo escribí y decidí compartirlo con ustedes .<p>

Muchas gracias a la gente que leyó este fic, y a los pocos que comentaron.

Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, si quieres dejar un comentario…

Les deseo un: **¡Prospero año nuevo!**


End file.
